


(Septic Stories) The Webbed Puppet

by EsculentEvil



Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Captivity, Drabble, Embedded Video, Gen, Glitch effects, Glitches, Horror, Psychological Horror, Puppeteer, Puppets, loud, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: The combination video ofP̰̬̋̈́͋͋̐u͚͇͇̰̇ͫ̇̍p̦͖̝̦͓̬̅̃̆̿͆͜p̨̦͖͎̩̦͕̣͊ͣ͒́e̜̝͖̱t̫̰̯̹ͬ̍̌̔ͮ̇̚ ҉H̓ͥ͞ȯ̦̩͍͙ͤ͜r̘͍͔̤͈̒̈́ͣr̷̂o͋̏̈́͋̒r͍̫̖̻̠̥̯̀͟andJameson Luigi Jackson!!!Jameson is home.But there’s something wrong…
Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116788
Kudos: 1





	(Septic Stories) The Webbed Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> You can also view this on [Tumblr](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/640707640506368000/the-web-horror-speed-drawpaint-narration) and [YouTube](https://youtu.be/pg49niXh8BU)!

## P̰̬̋̈́͋͋̐u͚͇͇̰̇ͫ̇̍p̦͖̝̦͓̬̅̃̆̿͆͜p̨̦͖͎̩̦͕̣͊ͣ͒́e̜̝͖̱t̫̰̯̹ͬ̍̌̔ͮ̇̚ ҉H̓ͥ͞ȯ̦̩͍͙ͤ͜r̘͍͔̤͈̒̈́ͣr̷̂o͋̏̈́͋̒r͍̫̖̻̠̥̯̀͟

The door seems to open on its own, creaking shrilly but softly.

It does not echo. The floorboards beneath Jameson’s feet cry out as he walks, but that sound, too, is swallowed whole by the shadows within the house.

By the s͉i͑̔̄l̗e̺̪͓ͥ̿͗̓̚ṅ̙̤͙͉͐͛ͨ̅ͣç̭̬͈̓e̢͙.

Jameson’s breath, nervous and short, is masked by the thunder outside and the beating of his own, terrified, heart. There should not be SILENCE.

Where is everyone, he wonders.

Ice seems to creep up his back as a spotlight suddenly turns on, illuminating him and him alone. It flickers, blinding him when he looks up at it, and distracts him.

He never sees the threads reaching out for him.

Never realizes t̫͇̮̗̓ͦ̋͜h̃̃͢é̵̬̓̆ͩ̒y̬̖̠͓̘̻̟̑͑̏̔́ͫ̚’̠̪̥̫̝͓̏͊̅̐d̯͙̔ͪ ͈̱̝̥̽ͭa̛̩̪͖̲͐̑ḽͦͅr͚̥̪͍͎̩̾̎̐̈̑e͋ͩ̃͆̓͐a̖̬̮̤̣̱͊͒d͖͛ͥ͒̌͢y̰̅ͮ͛ͨ̄̊̈ ͕͖̣̦̃̉̂ͪ̚h̝̫̦a͊̿̾͌ͬ͂̌dͤ̇̍̓ͥ̾̇҉̯̙̼̰ ̻̥̝͛͑̔ͩ͋͘h͒ͪį̑̑̀̌m͍̳͖̤̻̎̋͊̈̒͌...


End file.
